The Mistake
by Bottled Fame
Summary: Snape, freshly graduated from Hogwarts, is brewing banned potions. Disturbing news about declining magical power drive him out of his lab to meet his creator.


**THE MISTAKE**

The humid air in the narrow, dimly lit cellar was filled with the sharp smell of boiling mustard. While he was slowly stirring the concoction - by use of a silver spoon - in a small pewter cauldron, Severus Snape listened to the music that was softly flowing out of his father's old radio. He had found that Evergreen Muggle music relaxed him whenever he had to concentrate on complicated assignments, such as the current one that just started to show white bubbles. "Now!" he commanded softly.

For a moment, while reaching out for the offered bowl containing the herring eyes, he looked into the fair face of the young woman beside him. She gazed critically down at the organs before she placed the bowl carefully into his hands.

_"I know I stand in line  
until you think you have the time  
to spend an evening with me..."_

While listening with half an ear to the love song on air, Severus added the contents in a slow run, and then, after a few rounds of stirring, he passed the silver spoon to the young woman. "Your turn!" he said.

Narcissa started stirring the concoction. Her nervousness was almost palpable. Severus recalled her arrival at his house few days ago. Never before had he seen her so upset, and perhaps this had been the reason that he had eventually agreed to brew this potion for her, although it had meant a lot of background reading and careful purchase of ingredients – a tedious necessity in the light of the illegal quality of their clandestine holiday enterprise. Yet he had insisted that she would assist him; only once would he run the risk of brewing the concoction, and later on Narcissa would have to repeat the procedure on her own, because she would need more of the poison in the four weeks' timecourse of application. He contemplated her pale complexion, knowing that her misery was the result of only her own carelessness, yet he felt pity for her.

_"And if we go some place to dance,  
I know that there's a chance  
you won't be leaving with me..."_

But it wasn't pity alone. He knew himself only too well. He liked her a lot. _No, _he confessed to himself, _I really like her_ too _much._ Narcissa stopped the stirring. It was the right moment.

"Splendid!" he commended. It was now time to add the powder of Tansy that she had triturated herself.

_"And afterwards we drop into  
a quiet little place  
and have a drink, or two..."_

_Fool, _he thought, _she's married._  
_Well, _said a tiny, irritatingly defiant voice in his head, _she doesn't seem to be too happy with her husband, does she?  
_Severus frowned at this._ The point is, I'm a halfblood._

_  
"And then I go and spoil it all,  
by saying something stupid like..."_

"You've done a good job with the Tansy", he said.  
Narcissa nodded and managed a shy smile, yet she was too focused on the potion to look at him.

_"...I love you..."_

Severus turned away and picked up the next ingredient, which was the glossy top of a fresh toadstool. When he turned back, however, he saw that the colour in Narcissa's complexion had become greenish. She was swaying. He quickly supported her to an old chair. It was the only place to sit and get fresh air at the same time, although the breeze that wafted in through the small window under the ceiling was only weak.

"Take a rest," he said, still caught up in the moments of close contact, "You can watch me from here - and take notes."  
"Thank you," replied Narcissa softly, and she leant back into the chair.

_"...I can see it in your eyes  
that you despise  
the same old lies  
you heard the night before..."_

When he returned with parchment and quill, he noticed that she was unknowingly caressing her lower belly. "I'll cancel it if you want", he offered, "there might still be an alternative-"  
Her lips formed a hard line. "No, it's alright. I will be better soon."

_  
"And though it's just a line to you,  
for me it's true,  
it never seemed so right before..."_

Severus hesitated, but then turned away and continued to add the remaining ingredients. Narcissa had been preparing them, and she had indeed been very strict in doing so: He could not find any flaw in the outcome. He was a bit worried, though; not because of the complicated recipe, but because of Narcissa's decision and her determination to use it. They were going to produce a very powerful poison, and he was afraid that once she started to apply it, she would continue to do so, even if it turned out to threaten her own life.

Severus felt her scrutinizing gaze. Was there more to it than just the purpose of observation? He glanced into her direction only when he heard the quill scratching on the parchment. The silkiness of her long, fair hair was glistening, even in this dark room, yet it was framing a stern and tense expression in her face. _She really is in trouble. What will happen if Lucius notices?  
You should tell her that this place will always be safe,_ said the tiny voice.  
Severus jeered himself. _She would mock me. Or not even as much as that.  
_

_  
"...I practice every day  
to find some clever lines to say  
to make the meaning come through..."_

He tried hard to push away these unwelcome thoughts. He had to concentrate on the potion. But his mind began to analyze the fragrance of her perfume instead. The scent lingered at the place were she had been standing just before. It penetrated the concoction's heavy fumes, and travelled up his nose and into his brain like a sweet whisper._  
Her perfume is expensive,_ observed the little voice.  
_Expensive for a Malfoy, _specified Severus. _For a Snape, it means exorbitant._ A ludicrous thought was born in his mind._ It wouldn't hurt me to take care of another man's child, really...The woman would still be Narcissa.  
Tell her,_ urged the little voice.

_  
"But then I think I'll wait  
until the evening gets late  
and I'm alone with you..."_

"I'm adding the cocoa butter," he explained.  
She nodded without a smile or a gaze at him, and continued to make notes.  
"Just to make it smooth and easier to consume," he added.  
"Thank you!" she replied. There it was again: A tiny, shy smile, a brief softening in her face.

_  
"The time is right  
your perfume fills my head  
the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue..."  
_

_  
It's not the right time, _Severus decided._  
Perhaps there will never be a right time for cautious Severus Snape, _retorted the little voice, sounding angry.

Severus turned back to his cauldron. He stirred, and watched the bubbles. His mind returned to Narcissa's perfume. The fumes were dancing, and the bubbles became larger. With his inner eye, he watched himself tending to a baby, while Narcissa was bending down to do the cabbage beds.

_"And then I go  
and spoil it all  
by saying something stupid like..."_

And then, quite suddenly, his stream of imagination was rudely interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the upper floor. He froze.

"Who's that?" hissed Narcissa.

"I don't know..."

The footsteps came down the staircase to the cellar, and the door was opened without knocking, to reveal a tall, stern woman. "Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Severus.

"There you are, Severus!" said Minerva. "I'm sorry to visit your house in such a rude way," she added quickly, as she entered and greeted Narcissa with a nod of her head, "but we have an emergency!"

Obviously, she was too busy and flustered to even contemplate the fact that young Mrs Lucius Malfoy was spending her time with young and single Severus Snape in a dark cellar, instead of sitting in her own home's aestival garden, tending to her toddler.

"What has happened?" asked Severus.

Minerva regarded him in disbelief. "Did you not notice?"

"Notice what?" He was utterly clueless.

"The magic!" cried Minerva. "It's gone!"

"Gone?" echoed Severus.

"Indeed! Nothing works anymore. The community is most upset. All is in chaos-" she gasped for air. "Severus, _do_ something!"

Severus noted that the bubbles in his cauldron had disappeared. The concoction suddenly looked like old, cold tea. His mind was in a haze. "But what can I do?"

"We thought you could contact _her_. From all of us, you are the one who is most likely to get to talk to her!"

Severus hesitated just for one moment. Narcissa was staring at him with wide eyes. He knew what to do, and how to do it. "I'm off!" he announced crisply. "Narcissa, we will continue as soon as possible!" Then he rushed up the stairs and out of the house.

Outside, everything looked normal. The sun was shining, and a warm mid-day breeze was carrying the scent of English lunchtime down the alley. Severus took out his wand and tried to apparate. Nothing happened. He aimed his wand at a young dandelion, to transfigure it into a boiling chip. The flower did not even change colour. Minerva was right. He sighed, tucked his wand back into his robes and went to the nearest train station.

* * *

Severus spent the rest of the day in Muggle trains that were crowded with cheeky schoolkids and frustrated women who kept fussing around with crying toddlers in prams that occluded the carriage gangways. Squashed between sweaty construction workers and pierced skinheads, he watched businessmen effortlessly downing their sixpacks of beer on the route between London and York. Some of the passengers cast strange looks at him.  
He finally escaped the hustle and bustle when he left Glasgow main station. A cold wind was blowing in the streets, and the grey sky was getting darker. People were hastening along, and again some of them, like in the trains, kept peering at him. One woman even approached him. "Such coincidence! I think I know you, Mister...aren't you the one who..."

Severus tried to ignore her. All he was interested in was to move on as quickly as possible. He sprinted down the lane and round a corner, only then did he peek back into the direction he came from, and found that he was alone at last. He leant back against the corner's stone wall, allowing himself a moment of rest. Then he looked for the name of the street: Luckily, his flight had brought him nearer to his destination, a noble district of Glasgow.

Soon he found the house he had been looking for. He stepped up to the door and rang the bell. A few heartbeats later the door was opened and an elderly man looked down at him warily. "Yes?" He asked.  
"Good evening," Severus said politely, "may I please talk to Mrs-"  
"Do you have an appointment, sir?" interjected the man, addressing the tired, strangely dressed person on the marble steps with trained arrogancy.  
"No, I don't, but I was sent by-"  
"I'm sorry, sir. Please contact the secretary if you wish to make an appointment." The man attempted to shut the door.  
"Please wait, it's urgent! -" Severus exclaimed. The man obviously became even more inclined to close the door. Severus stepped forward.  
"Who is it, Irvin?" asked a female voice from within the house.  
Both the man and Severus paused. The man turned his head and said "Just an unannounced...person, Mylady. I'm sorry that the noise disturbed you-"  
But there she was already, standing regally sublime, staring down at Severus. He glanced up admiringly and with unconditional love. After all, she was his creator.  
"Good evening," he said shyly. The corners of his mouth were twitching nervously.  
"What's the matter?" she asked coolly.  
"I'm sorry, Jay-Kay-"  
"I no longer wish to be on first name terms with you."

Severus winced. He didn't know how to proceed. She had put him off his stride.  
"_They_ sent me," he said with a nervous sideway glance at Irvin. Severus wasn't sure how much could be discussed in his presence, "We have problems. We can't operate as usual...it's urgent!" he vaguely explained.  
"Does this come as a surprise to you?" she asked with a mocking smile.  
"Well – yes, it does..."  
She laughed harshly. "Go back to where you have come from, Snape. I'm done with you!"  
Severus swallowed hard.  
"I'm done with all of you!" she added, suddenly exasperated. "I have spent enough years on animating, entertaining, moderating the whole bunch. I'm done! It's all over now. The series is written, finished, published. Even the epilogue is out!"  
He stared at her unbelievingly. He felt his knees become weak.  
"Don't look at me like this!" she shouted at him. "If you don't believe it, go and read it yourself! And now, please go and don't bother me ever again!"

* * *

For some time, he stood petrified, not able to do anything else but stare dully at the closed door. Then he slumped down on the marble steps. He assumed that Irvin was observing him through the spyhole, but he didn't care. Mindlessly, he watched the cars passing by in the street.

The sky over Glasgow had already passed from dusk into deep, starless night, when Severus finally rose and walked away. He was cold and hungry. He was tired. He wanted a shower. But he did not want to stay in this town. He was confused, disappointed, disgusted, all at once. He went back to the train station, and fought his way home. He didn't have a reservation on the night train, and only found a vacant seat in the smoker's compartment. He nearly cried from exhaustion and frustration at the time he arrived back at Spinner's End.

But then again, Severus found a grain of hope in his heart: Even though the magic folk were facing chaos and ruin, there might be some things that actually changed to the better. He was not afraid of living on in the Muggle world. He was well adjusted to it. The Malfoys, on the other hand, would have no idea about how to continue. They now were just as powerful as ordinary Muggles, their wealth was worth nothing anymore, and Narcissa could start to think about changing her private life. He would wait for her.

* * *

The writer's study had fallen silent. From a shelf behind her computer, six books stared down at their author with a reproachful glare. She had just discovered that she had pasted a part of the series epilogue into her running manuscript - by accident. She had deleted that misplaced piece of text as soon as she realised the mistake, but it was too late: They knew.

"It's not what you think!" she told them. "Really, it's taken out of context..."

PS would have nothing of it. "All these years I have endured my misery of being a beginner's book, only to see the series end such as that?" it squeeled.

"Oh, shut up, beanpole," PoA said darkly. "You won't have a fate like mine, which is to live with an utterly misleading title. For most of the time in my plot, Sirius Black isn't even a prisoner."

"And what about me?" interjected CoS. "I'm the most boring one, except maybe for the H/G shippers-"

"Indeed!" said HBP.

"You're so conceited!" CoS cried.

"Please stop!" said the writer, but her books ignored her.

"You think that you are special, only because you have the technically most advanced chapter of the series - _so far_!", stated OotP. It grinned nastily. "And considering the fact that you start with a completely dispensable tangent-"

"If you please, OotP", said HBP in a lazy tone, "your entire plot outline is illogical, same as GoF's."

GoF did not answer. Instead, it appeared to be utterly satisfied with itself.

"GoF, say something!" cried OotP.

"GoF thinks that his movie version is the best one," taunted CoS.

"Not true!" claimed PoA. "Mine was best!"

"Mine was the most original!" shouted PS.

"Mine will be the most complicated!" hollered OotP.

"No wonder," said HBP. "Look at how fat she made you!"

"Careful! You have nearly as many pages as I have!"

"Quite, but these are all muscles."

"Stop it!" commanded the writer, but still no one listened.

OotP started to cry. "Oh, PS, you are so slim. I've always envied you-"

PS blushed. "Really?"

"Wow," remarked HBP, "A coming out."

"You wait!" riled PS. "You are cocky because you are the freshest. But as soon as Seven is out..."

"I do not believe that I can be surpassed," HBP replied calmly.

PoA laughed harshly. "_Severus...Severus please!_" it mocked. "Honestly, I would not put a wager on that!"

"Well, chapter two will surely be great in screening!" said GoF.

"Shut up!" shouted CoS. "We are talking canon, silly!"

"STOP!" yelled the writer. The books scowled down at her. She sighed. "It was a mistake, understand? Could you all please be patient and wait until Seven is finished?"

"If anyone is interested in my opinion," said a susurrant voice from out of a corner, "seeing the epilogue as it is, I prefer not to be published at all." The printer made a hissing sound and started to smoke, as did the computer.

* * *

Severus got himself a job in town. He kept house and garden clean, and every evening he prepared a breakfast table for two. And then one morning she was there, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, just as he was arranging some daisies in a small vase.

"Hello!" he said. Her womb had not grown, but he thought he'd rather avoid the topic.

"Hello!" said Narcissa. "How did you know to make breakfast for two?"

"I just knew that you would come, one day," replied Severus. "I'm glad that you did." He stretched out his hand that was holding one of the daisies. "This one's for you!"

Suddenly, someone was calling his name.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Narcissa said nothing. She was just smiling. It perplexed him when he noted the pungent odour of boiled mustard. His name was called again. It was a familiar, female voice. Somewhere, a radio was playing a lovesong._  
_

_  
"The time is right  
your perfume fills my head..."_

His name was called again, but he no longer cared._  
_

"I'm glad!" he said, and he smiled into Narcissa's face, which was very close now.

"For heavens sake, Severus Snape, wake up!" yelled Narcissa, shaking him.

"Pardon?" he asked bemusedly. He suddenly discovered that he was lying on the ground. The daisy in his outstretched hand had miraculously turned into a silver spoon. He instantly stopped fidgeting around with it under Narcissa's pale nose.

"At last!" she exclaimed with relief.

"I...I'm sorry," stuttered Severus as he fought to sit up.

Narcissa watched him with an expression of slight accusation."You suddenly collapsed." Severus felt the bruise at the back of his head. "You were raving, talking weird", she said, "it scared me out of my wits!"

_  
"And then I go  
and spoil it all..."_

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly, "It's the fumes." He rose carefully to his feet, regained his bearings and returned to the safe port of his cauldron. "And how are _you_?"

"I can continue," said Narcissa.

_  
"By saying something stupid like..."_

"Fine! You are very skilled. It will work well the second time."

_"...I love you..."_

**---End---  
**

_Singer on air: Frank Sinatra ("Something stupid")_


End file.
